devildaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophie Boiselle (Landlady)
BITCH KEYED MY CAR ''' '''Sophie is Basic Stats Full Name: Susanna Sophia Boiselle Aliases and Nicknames: Sophie (preferred) Gender: Female Ethnicity: French, mostly Blood Type: A+ Age: 26 Birthdate: 15 December Sagittarius Birthplace: Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, French (nearly fluent) Occupation: '''Manager at Fleur, a skincare and beauty shop that boasts all-natural ingredients Appearance '''HEIGHT: 5'6" / 169cm WEIGHT: 125lb / 58kg Body: Naturally fairly slender, but exercies regularly anyway to keep the pooch away. Surprisingly curved hips despite her slim frame, accentuated by a small waist. Shapely legs - one of her best features. C/D bust. Hair: A bit thick with a natural wave; warm, medium brown in color. Reaches a little past her shoulder blades. Eyes: Hazel, a mixture of very light brown and green. Her most complimented feature. Skin: '''Soft and well cared for. Has several noticeable beauty marks, but they're spread out for the most part. Medium skin tone with a healthy glow in the summer. '''Voice: Friendly and warm. Not too high, but still very feminine. Not much of an accent, as far as Americans go. Clothing: Feminine, stylish dresser _____ can be seen in slim jeans or capris and a pretty blouse. A bit of a shoe addict; has lots of heels but definitely a sucker for cute sandals or wedges. Wears lots of warm and light colors. Additional: Ear lobes pierced once; usually wears sparkly studs or some kind of dangly drop earrings. Fond of jewelry but likes to keep it simple and pretty, nothing too gaudy. Similar makeup style for the most part, doesn't overdo it. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Hiking, people watching, bird watching, reading, fashion, swimming, gardening Other Likes: Shoes (lots of shoes), shopping/lunch outings with gilfriends, antique and novelty shops, dancing, movie nights, romcoms (especially older ones; guilty pleasure) and romance novels, going for walks, tea, scented candles Dislikes: Rude people, unnecessary meanness, stinginess, catty women, being still for too long/too much quiet, being ignored, bigotry, beer Fears: Cancer/fatal illness, planes/flying, centipedes Disgusts: Smokers/cigarettes, rats, dingy bars, drunk men trying to hit on her Sexual: Reasonably hetero. Everyone's dallied a little, right? Color: Cream, peach, pink, pale yellow, orange Food and Drink: Hot tea, frappuccinos, cherries, strawberries, peaches, most fruits, salad, Animal: Hummingbird Music: Season: Summer Fragrance: Cigarette: Absolutely does not smoke Clothing: Underwear: Place: The beach, Book: Mystery novels, romance novels... maybe some steamy erotica hiding somewhere. Movie: Romcoms, romance, thrillers, dramas Subject: Biology, English/Literature Sport: Tennis, volleyball (AKA lesbianism) Lucky Number: Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ENFJ Political Views: Fairly liberal, but avoids political discussions Religious Views: Not religious; agnostic, maybe Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Character Strengths: Optimistic, charismatic, empathetic, warm, helpful, genuine, organized, energetic, hard-working, good advice-giver Weaknesses: Naive at times, idealistic, doesn't always think things through, avoids conflict, stubborn, workaholic, overestimates her limits, impulsive Motivation: Strong belief in helping others and making life more beautiful and enjoyable wherever she can. Firm believer in having a good time and not sweating the small stuff. Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Nicholas Harlow: ex-fiance. Really did a number on her love life. Friends *Numerous gal pals from work, including some she met as customers. Definitely has no shortage of people to call if she's lonely or bored. *Serafina Rinaldi: tenant renting the other half of Sophie's duplex. Your average Loud Sex Neighbor. Family *Valerie Boiselle: little sister. They don't get along too well due to differences in personality and a bit of sibling rivalry. *Richard Boiselle: older brother. Protective of both his sisters; very traditional. Pets * Housing Additional Info and Trivia * Single now, and has been for quite a while. Occasionally meets a guy she's halfway interested in, but she's become a little jaded concerning men thanks to her disaster of an engagement a year or two ago. Very picky about who she expends that sort of effort on now. Related Profiles * Sophie Boiselle (Relations) * Sophie Boiselle (First Impressions) Gallery